


Kitsch, Ducklings, and Thomas J:  1600 Miles to Manhattan

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Loving relationships, M/M, Massage, Road Trips, Singalongs, Tourism, dining out, flirty boys in love, hotel stays, kitschy touristy trips, okc memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have taken a week of their hard-earned vacation time to fly to Dallas and see Gina's wedding to her love, Kevin.  Now they've promised to drive the newlyweds' SUV back to Manhattan.  Can they survive five days of kitsch, singalongs, bad snacks, and each other, and get home safely?You better believe it.TW: visit to the Oklahoma City Memorial.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	Kitsch, Ducklings, and Thomas J:  1600 Miles to Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> This story is inspired by and gifted to the lovely FreckledSkittles. I have enjoyed so much of her writing and feel blessed to gift her with something she asked for, and will hopefully enjoy! Freckled, you asked for a fun road trip, and I hope that I gave that to you! I've tried to avoid most things that would be painful or angsty, and boy did I do a lot of research for this! YOU need to take a road trip with this info now, lol!
> 
> All of these places are real and exist, and the info I've given here is as accurate as I have experienced or could find.
> 
> I do NOT own characters, songs, foods, drinks, hotels, stories, or anything else other than the story presented here!
> 
> I do want to note here that the boys visit the OKC Memorial. This occurs toward the beginning of the story, right after they have visited Pops. If you might be sensitive to this, I'd recommend you skip this part. It is a solemn part of the story, and while I could have left it out, I felt that this was a place these two wouldn't skip.
> 
> All other notes are at the end of the story, including info about the places and events detailed in the story.

**_Dallas, TX to Grapevine, TX_ **

**_23 mi_ **

**_July 25th_ **

“I still can’t believe you volunteered us to do this,” Rafael complained again to his boyfriend as they finished gassing up the SUV. “I mean, we could have been home in half a day, sleeping in and doing whatever we want for the rest of the week. Now we’ll be driving through some of the least exciting parts of the country. There’s a reason people have to pay to transport a car from Dallas to New York, Sonny. There’s nothing all that exciting to do. Although I guess we could stop in Nashville and strum a banjo or eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich.” He shook his head. “Such kitsch. Jesus.”

Sonny rested his hands on his hips. “Do you want me to tell Gina no? That she and Kevin need to figure out another way to get their car back to New York? It’s only their honeymoon, and we only agreed to do this for them two months ago--” He tilted his head. “And what’s with the kitsch? You’ve been going on about kitsch ever since the bachelor party.”

Rafael held up his palm. “It’s not my fault Kitschy Kevin is such a collector of odd, impressive items. No, fine. We’ll do it. But the next time we take a ‘vacation’, promise me it will not involve any Carisi weddings, christenings, graduations, birthdays, anniversaries, or other special occasions? The next vacation will just be us?”

Sonny knew Rafael had a point. He had a big family, and there was always something going on. More often than not over the last few years, their vacation time had been slowly eaten up by family gatherings. “Agreed, baby,” he nodded, as they both climbed back in. “The next vacation will be just us. Now we have one night left in Dallas before we have to leave. What would you like to do? Fancy dinner? Shopping? A movie?”

“I’m tired,” Rafael complained. “And we still have to get snacks and pack.”

“Well,” Sonny brought up the GPS on his watch, “there’s this unusual restaurant I’d love to take you to. I’ve never been but Gina and Kevin told me about it. It’s about twenty minutes away...are you interested? We can go eat, then head back to the hotel and pack. We can stop for snacks on the way out tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?”

“As long as I have food for the drive.” Rafael reclined in his seat. “Take me to dinner, soleado. I’m hungry.”

***

“Rainforest Cafe, Sonny?”

They stood in front of the busy restaurant with Sonny grinning and Rafael crossing his arms, taking it in.

“It’s gonna be great. C’mon.” Sonny approached the hostess stand and she quickly took them to their seats. They followed her through floor-to-ceiling aquariums into a dining area that literally looked and sounded like a jungle. They were seated and given menus, and Rafael swore Sonny had smiled more this weekend than he’d seen in ages. Sonny’s smile was all the light he needed, and Rafael made a personal commitment to try to refrain from complaining.

“How’d you know about this place?” Rafael asked as they perused the menu. 

“Well, Gina and Kevin mentioned it awhile back, so I read about it in that tour guide I picked up...you know, a hundred places to visit in Dallas, or whatever...it sounded really cool.” He looked around, taking everything in for a moment. The room was dark and loud, with a lot of families dining. “I think it is.”

From somewhere across the room, a bird squawked loudly, and Rafael jumped. “What the hell was that?”

Sonny laughed. “Oh yeah, they’re animatron. So they make sounds and move like real animals.”

Rafael snorted. “Exciting. Where’s the liquor menu?”

From directly behind them, a family of gorillas emerged, beating their chests and howling. Sonny startled then laughed, catching it out of the corner of his eye. Rafael wasn’t as lucky. They came from directly behind him, and his first warning was the male gorilla’s loud yell. Rafael jumped from his chair and turned around. “The fuck?”

“You can’t say that!” Sonny scolded in his ear. “There are kids in here!”

They had both just taken their seats again when it started to thunder, and Rafael, wide-eyed, said, “If it rains on us, we are done, Dominick.”

“Hey guys!” A perky twentysomething server greeted them. “I’m Hailey! Welcome to the Rainforest Cafe. Can I start you with something to drink?”

“A scotch, neat,” Rafael ordered. The bird squawked again. “Double,” he added.

“I’ll have the monkey mix to start,” Sonny smiled. “Thanks.”

Something above Sonny caught Rafael’s eye as it began to move. “Uh, Soleado,” Rafael pointed above his head, “snake.”

Sonny did a double take, then moved his chair closer to Rafael’s. “It sounded good in the guide.” He covered his head as Rafael snickered.

***

**_Dallas, TX to Arcadia, OK_ **

**_225 mi_ **

**_July 26th_ **

“So we’re in agreement? Route 66 before we head back?”

They were in the SUV, heading out of Dallas, north on 35 toward Oklahoma City. “Yep,” Rafael agreed. “We’re going to that Pops place, right? Otherwise we might as well just head on back.”

“I can’t believe we’re driving four hours to go to a place featuring soda,” Sonny said, laughing. “And you complained about the cafe last night!”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one nearly cowering in my lap because of a tarantula.” Rafael took a bite of his apple. “Although I do always like it when you climb in my lap.”

“See?” Sonny said. “I was just flirting with you. I’m sexy that way. You should take me to a zoo.”

Rafael looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and they both burst into laughter.

“So where do you want to stay tonight? There’s OKC, some place called Edmond just north of there, Norman is to the south--that’s where the University of Oklahoma is…”

Sonny thought for a minute. “Well, when we finish at the soda place, I’d really like it if we could see the memorial, if we have time.”

“We should, if we don’t make too many stops or linger for hours over root beer and sprite,” Rafael teased. “They serve lunch there too, you know. At the soda place, not the memorial,” he clarified.

“So it seems to make sense to spend the night in Oklahoma City,” Sonny said. “Can you call and get us a reservation?”

“If I get to choose where we stay.” Rafael was already combing through the options on his phone.

Sonny snorted. “Like you ever don’t.”

“Hey!” Rafael teased, “Let’s each do what we’re good at. I’ll find the interesting sights to see and the decent hotels to stay at. You just...drive.”

Sonny grinned. “My navigational skills are beyond reproach. It’s good to hear you admit that.”

Rafael snorted now. “Just get us to Route 66 and to Pops, the soda place, and I will be a happy man.”

***

They made it to Pops around 2 p.m., not a minute too soon for Rafael. “Where’s the damn bathroom?” he grumbled. “I’ve gotta pee like a racehorse.”

“Looks like it’s over there.” Sonny nodded with his head. 

Once they both had finished, they decided to grab some lunch. “I thought Oklahoma was supposed to be cheap,” Sonny commented as they dug into their burgers and fries.

“Ha! You know as well as I do that tourist places are going to be expensive. But look! We can choose our own six-pack of soda bottles to take home. And they have thousands to choose from, Sonny--I’m going to get a six pack for Liv and Noah to share.”

“Yeah, I saw that...I think I’m going to pick up one for Bella and Tommy.” He looked around, impressed by the thousands of soda bottles surrounding them from around the world. “This is pretty incredible. I never knew there were so many kinds of coke.”

After they finished, they both picked out a variety of bottles to take home, filling up a six pack for Liv, one for Bella, and one for them to keep. After they paid, they made their way back to the SUV. “Before we go,” Rafael nudged Sonny, “Let’s get a pic in front of the giant soda bottle out front.”

Sonny laughed. “You’re really going for kitschy today, aren’t you?”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe you’re saying that to me after dinner last night. Anyway, isn’t that the point of driving across the country? Finding some of the kitschiest kitsch we can?”

Sonny pointed to the giant soda bottle. “Go ahead, handsome. Let me get your picture.”

Rafael stood in front of the bottle, a six pack in each hand, and grinned. Sonny captured the image, and they reversed positions. “Perfect,” Rafael told him. “God, you’re so... _ pretty, _ Carisi. It’s just not right.”

Sonny leaned over and kissed him, then caught a selfie of the two of them together. “Now look at that,” he commented at the photo. “ _ That’s  _ pretty.”

***

**_Arcadia to Oklahoma City, OK_ **

**_23 mi_ **

**_July 26th_ **

It was a little after four when they arrived in Oklahoma City, so they checked in to their hotel. “Nice,” Sonny commented as they went up to the room. “Please tell me we can afford this.”

“I know how to budget,” Rafael said stubbornly. “We got a good deal. Plus we’re close to the memorial and we’re downtown, where all the action is.”

“Action?” Sonny teased, feeling a little wired from being in the car all day. “You’re all the action I can handle!” He waggled his eyebrows. “You proved that the other night, after the wedding.”

Rafael laughed, blushing. “Oh please. I think you were as into it as I was.”

“Oh, no,” Sonny teased, “YOU were the one who was INTO it.” He pinched Rafael’s hip. “Next time, it’s my turn to top.”

“Hmm. If that’s what you want, fine.” Rafael leaned over and pecked his lips. “Should we head to the memorial before it closes? Or do you have plans to pick up where we left off the other night?”

“I’d like both,” Sonny told him, “but let’s hit the memorial first. Maybe then we could grab an early dinner and come back here, see where the night leads us.”

“So romantic,” Rafael sighed. “Okay, let’s go.”

***

Walking through the memorial was a solemn, silent act. A reflection pool mirrored the one hundred and sixty-eight empty chairs, each memorializing a life lost in the biggest act of domestic terrorism in the history of the United States. The arch at one end of the memorial noted the time of 9:01, and 9:03 was engraved at the arch opposite, indicating the times the attack started and ended. 

They walked it together without words. It seemed impossible to comprehend how so much devastation could happen in two minutes. Sonny couldn’t help but imagine how much these families had lost, and how it still affected them. He wondered if it was like back home, with ground zero, where everybody knew somebody who had been affected. Rafael bent down toward one of the chairs, realizing a name was engraved onto each one. The names of the victims. He could only imagine the chaos that day. He remembered where he was when he first heard about the bombing. “I was just coming out of court,” Rafael said suddenly, quietly. “It was my first year working for the Brooklyn DA’s office. I couldn’t believe it had happened.”

Sonny nodded. “I was in school. I remember my history teacher--that’s the class I was in--I remember her pulling the TV over for all of us to see. It was crazy that day.” He suddenly pointed to a set of nineteen smaller chairs. “Those smaller ones,” he said, “those are for the children.”

“The daycare center,” Rafael remembered, and they both lapsed into silence again at the memory of that day. Rafael pulled out his phone and took several photos, and a moment later he saw Sonny do the same. For some reason, he had no desire to capture Sonny here. This was sacred ground. He saw Sonny bend his head, and knew he was praying.

Several minutes passed before Rafael took Sonny’s hand, and they made their way to the exit.

***

“Well, I can see why they call this place Bricktown,” Rafael commented as Sonny tried to find a place to park. The downtown area was busy, and they finally found a parking garage. The entire area was built of brick, including parts of the streets, and there were lots of restaurants and bars, as well as a ball park and--

“A canal!” Sonny exclaimed excitedly. “Look! We could go for a ride!” Nudging Rafael, he added, “It could be romantic, you know.”

“It’s a canal in the middle of downtown Oklahoma City,” Rafael replied sarcastically. “Are you sure there’s no toxic waste back there?”

“Haha,” Sonny replied. They made their way from the parking garage into the street. “I doubt they’d have water taxis if that was the case. Want to ride or no?”

“Okay, fine,” Rafael acquiesced, and they made their way to the water taxi line. Sonny purchased two tickets and they climbed on board. They sat in the back next to each other, ready to go.

They had anticipated a ride that wasn’t overly exciting, but they hadn’t anticipated a narrated ride. The driver talked the entire time, telling them about the history of the area, bits of trivia about different local businesses, and tidbits about the local roadways that were literally falling apart. As the water taxi parked back against the dock, Sonny and Rafael climbed out, both biting their lips to keep from laughing.

“Well, it IS Oklahoma,” Sonny laughed as they made their way down the sidewalk. “I guess this is what passes as entertainment.”

“Can you imagine? We could put a rowboat in the Hudson, charge ten bucks a ride, and call it a day!” Rafael snickered. “Hey--want tex-mex? This place looks okay.” They were standing in front of a sign that said “Chelino’s”. 

“Sure. Works for me,” Sonny agreed, and followed Rafael in to the building.

They were quickly seated and placed an order of chips and queso, a beer and a mojito. “Fajitas, you think?” Rafael asked Sonny, and he nodded, munching on a mouthful of chips and cheese. “Let’s do the shrimp, chicken, and steak fajitas to share,” Rafael ordered, and the server nodded and hurried off.

“So where do we head tomorrow?” Rafael asked, dipping a chip into the queso. “And what is this in here, chorizo?” He pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos of the restaurant, Sonny, and the queso with sausage.

“Yep,” Sonny confirmed. “It’s good. And I thought we’d go to Memphis tomorrow. It’s a long drive, but it should be uneventful. We’ll head out on I-40 and that’ll take us straight there.”

“We can stay at the Peabody hotel!” Rafael exclaimed excitedly. Seeing Sonny’s curious expression, he added, “They have ducks in the lobby.” Sonny still looked confused. “My mom used to read me the book when I was a kid...every day they walk the ducks across the street...that book, ‘Make Way For Ducklings’...I thought you had a good childhood, Sonny, come on!”

Sonny chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it, honey. I guess this means we’ll be staying at the Peabody.”

“I guess it does,” Rafael confirmed.

***

**_OKC, OK to Memphis, TN_ **

**_467 mi_ **

**_July 27th_ **

“On the road again,” Sonny sang, “just can’t wait to get on the road again…”

Rafael snored, then startled at his boyfriend’s voice.

“The life I love is makin’ music with my friends…” Sonny sang loudly and danced in his seat as he drove. “And I can’t wait to get on the road again!”

Rafael snored again, then turned toward to window.

Sonny fiddled with the stereo for a minute, then a huge grin covered his face and he left the stereo alone. “Oh my GAWD Becky! Look at that butt!” he said, using his strongest Staten Island accent, then giggling at himself. He glanced at Rafael, who still seemed to be asleep. His head was leaning toward the window.

The music started in, and he sang along the part he knew--”I like big BUTTS and I cannot lie! You other brothers can’t deny! When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!” 

Rafael’s snore woke him up just as Sonny delved deep into his Sir Mix-A-Lot impression. He didn’t move, just sat still and watched his boyfriend through lowered lashes, trying not to laugh. He loved this man, every silly bit of him. It was so rare for them to have moments like this, moments full of fun and laughter and silliness, he thought. Too often they were wrapped up in the ugliness of the world. Just a week ago, Rafael was litigating the case of a child killed by her brother while Sonny was helping to locate the child’s body. They had both come home that night and cried, holding one another closely, and tried to reassure one another there was good in the world.

And there was. They’d flown out to Dallas for Gina’s wedding, a lavish affair by any standard, and now they were taking the time to drive back together. While Rafael could think of other things he’d prefer to do more than driving cross country, he could think of no better way to spend this drive than watching the man he loved seat-dancing as he sang “Baby Got Back”.

“So ladies! If the butt is round, and you want a triple X throwdown, dial 1-900-MIX A LOT--”

“And kick them nasty thoughts!” Rafael joined in, and Sonny burst into laughter.

“I knew you couldn’t be sleeping that whole time,” he said, patting Rafael’s thigh.

“Eh, well...I was waiting to see what was next on the song list.” Rafael picked up Sonny’s phone and scanned through his playlist. “Ah, yes...here we go.”

Sonny waited patiently for the next song to start. Rafael’s voice began, sweet as silk from the start. “At first I was afraid, I was petrified…”

Sonny grinned. This was going to be one good drive.

***

“You’re right, there are ducks in the lobby,” Sonny told him as they settled in for the evening. They had stopped for an early dinner before checking in, and to be honest, Sonny was glad. He was tired from driving the entire time. He knew Rafael would drive if he asked him to, but he also knew his boyfriend hated driving, so he was trying to do as much of it as he could.

“Hey, lay down on your stomach,” Rafael directed him. “I’m gonna rub your back for you, okay?”

Sonny sighed in satisfaction. “Yes, thank you.”

Rafael rubbed his hands deeply, firmly, and slowly over Sonny’s back, then stopped. “Let’s take your shirt off. That’ll make it easier.”

Sonny happily scrambled up to pull his shirt off, then went ahead and unhooked his belt. “I’m just going to strip to my boxers,” he explained. “It’ll be more comfortable if I fall asleep here.”

Rafael watched him appreciatively, taut muscle moving under smooth, pale skin, and he had a sudden desire to touch, to feel, more than he had. Instead, he pulled off his own shirt and unbuckled his belt. Sonny turned to look at him, questioningly, and he shrugged. “Getting comfy, like you said,” he explained, but he felt his cheeks flush red anyway.

Sonny smiled at him. “I love you, Rafael,” he said sweetly, then leaned forward and kissed him. Rafael kissed him back, enjoying the warmth and the intimacy. After a moment, Sonny pulled back, smiling, then lay down on his stomach. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Rafael straddled Sonny’s body, sitting lightly on his thighs, and began to massage his shoulders and back. He took his time, rubbing deeply, and moving his hands around to areas he imagined may be sore or tight. “Am I missing anything?”

“No, you’re doing very well,” Sonny approved. They were quiet for a minute, then Sonny said, “I thought we’d go to Knoxville tomorrow. Nothing really to see, but it gets us closer to home.”

“Oh, no,” Rafael objected. “I have a much better idea, and you’re going to love it.” Feeling Sonny’s body tense under him, he added, “Breathe, Sonny. I promise it’s a good idea.”

Sonny exhaled loudly. “All right, what is it?”

He could practically hear Rafael grinning from above him. “Pigeon Forge. It’s just past Knoxville. Sonny, it’s our chance to see Dollywood. Talk about kitsch! If you don’t want that, there’s outlet malls and dinner shows.”

“Hmm,” Sonny sighed.

“What?” Rafael rubbed his shoulders slow and deep.

“I’m just wondering what the rest of the world would say if it knew that Rafael Barba secretly wanted to see places like Pops and Dollywood,” Sonny snickered.

“The world would still know I was a fantastic individual worth getting to know,” Rafael told him defensively as Sonny moved to roll over. Rafael climbed off of him and Sonny lay on his back.

“Of course they would,” Sonny replied, holding his arms out for Rafael. Rafael climbed into his arms. “I know that. You’re more than a fantastic individual. You’re a beautiful, precious, amazing man, and I adore you.”

Rafael snuggled close, kissing Sonny’s jaw. “Promise?”

“I do.” Sonny ran his hand down to Rafael’s ass, and massaged it. “I even promise I’ll take you to Pigeon Forge tomorrow. We’ll land there tomorrow night.”

“Really?” Rafael met his eyes and smirked. “However can I repay you, my sweet Dominick?” He tilted his head and gently nipped at Sonny’s ear, then ran a hand down Sonny’s side, resting at his hip.

Sonny closed his eyes and smiled. “Something tells me you’ll have an idea.”

***

**_Memphis, TN to Pigeon Forge, TN_ **

**_425 mi_ **

**_July 28th_ **

“Just call me angel of the morning angels,” Rafael sang loudly and full of expression, and Sonny couldn’t bear to join in during moments like this. Rafael didn’t realize he had such an achingly beautiful voice, but as far as Sonny was concerned, it was the stuff of angels. “Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby…” Hearing his boyfriend sing such a tender song after their time last night was causing him some discomfort. He tugged at the hip of his jeans, trying to readjust. 

They’d left Memphis early this morning, after Rafael had recorded the ducklings crossing their little bridge and waddling out of the hotel. “Mami isn’t going to believe this,” he’d said to himself, clearly pleased as punch as he’d sent it to her. They were both fairly tired, and Rafael had quickly fallen asleep shortly after they hit the interstate. Sonny had listened to his own choices of music for awhile until all he could access was country music all the time. Rafael had awoken shortly thereafter, and they’d eaten a crappy breakfast of cereal bars and bananas, and were currently on the prowl for anywhere that might sell decent coffee. 

Rafael had found a little Juice Newton on the radio to kill the time, and clearly Sonny’s dick was a fan. “Maybe the sun’s light will be dim, and it won’t matter anyhow,” Rafael’s tender voice sang. “If morning’s echo says we’ve sinned, it was what I wanted now…” Sonny’s hand found its way to Rafael’s thigh, resting there. Rafael looked down at it, then up at his boyfriend with a sweet expression. “What?” he asked, taking Sonny’s hand in his.

“You just sound so...sweet when you sing,” Sonny answered, regretting he now had no hand with which to adjust his jeans.

Rafael leaned back against the headrest, tilting his head toward Sonny. “You’re so pretty, soleado,” he said quietly. “This song is ridiculously romantic, and my boyfriend is the prettiest man I’ve ever known.”

Sonny laughed. “You’re gonna get yourself laid right here on the side of I-40 if you’re not careful.”

Now Rafael laughed. “Isn’t that what rest stops are for?”

Sonny shook his head. “That’s only if you have a big rig. I don’t think an SUV counts. And the entire country has read way too many stories of gay men getting arrested while getting it on at rest stops. Now, look, there’s an exit sign...coffee? Any place that might have coffee?”

“There’s a travel plaza place,” Rafael said, perking up. “Travel plazas have coffee. Granted, not great coffee, but coffee all the same. And snacks! They have snacks! Possibly snacks that resemble a meal more than whatever that bar was you made me eat at godawful o’clock this morning…”

“Hey! That was a mutual decision,” Sonny argued. “Besides, you were the one who picked out those bars, not me.”

“For snacks, not breakfast!” Rafael countered as they pulled into the parking lot. “Thank God! An oasis!”

They got out of the car, both stretching as soon as they stood. “Didn’t realize I was so stiff,” Sonny commented, and Rafael smiled sympathetically at him.

“Do you need me to drive for awhile, Son?” he asked. “I’ll give you another massage tonight if you need it.”

Sonny smiled, shaking his head. “I’m good on the driving, but I will take you up on that massage. Come on, let’s go find caffeine.”

They took off inside in different directions. Rafael immediately found the coffee bar, while Sonny made his way to the hot foods. Fifteen minutes later, they met at the car, both with arms full of goodies.

“I can’t believe how much this thing tastes like a real Americano,” Rafael gushed over his coffee discovery. “I have to say I’m impressed.” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his coffee and the travel plaza. “For posterity,” he said aloud, mainly to himself.

“Mmhmm,” Sonny answered, shoving part of a sandwich into his mouth.

Rafael laughed. “Slow down, Jesus! You’re gonna choke!”

Sonny shook his head, then swallowed. “I’m trying to get us back on the road. Besides, you weren’t the only one who was hungry after that breakfast bar.”

They gassed up and hit the road again, with their sights on Pigeon Forge.

***

“I didn’t know an entire  _ town  _ could be kitschy,” Sonny remarked when they finally hit the main drag of Pigeon Forge.

“Wait ‘til you see where we’re staying tonight,” Rafael practically giggled. “We’re actually quite close. It’s called The Inn at Christmas Place.”

“Are you serious?” Sonny asked, then shook his head. “Christmas in July. Look at you! You’re practically like a kid!”

“I like Christmas,” Rafael said defensively. “But can we eat first? There’s a restaurant down here at an old mill that looks interesting…”

Sonny chuckled to himself. “This is what I get letting you spend all day researching on your phone. Sure, give me the address.”

***

They had a pleasant dinner of southern favorites, including fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and cornbread overlooking a small pond. They also drank their fill of sweet tea, which had Rafael hopping and Sonny about to fall asleep by the time they got checked in.

“I think it’s the combination of sugar and caffeine and sitting in the car all day,” Rafael said, even faster than usual. “If I can find my swimsuit I might go down and do a lap or two...except there's probably a bunch of kids---oh my god,” he breathed as Sonny opened the door to their Santa Suite. “Santa really does live here.”

“Hello, five year old Rafi,” Sonny teased, “nice to see you again.”

Rafael’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open in awe as he took in the two-room suite. “Look at this place, Son! It’s even better than I imagined! There’s a tree in both rooms, and wreaths, and Santas...and look! We got a gift from Santa!” He picked up a wrapped box on the bed. “See? I knew it’d be worth it to get the Santa Suite when they said you get a special gift.”

Sonny tossed his shirt onto his boyfriend. “How about that massage? Or are you too busy imagining what’s in that box?”

Rafael scowled at him. “And I thought of the two of us, YOU had the happier childhood. Are you really going to deny me the enjoyment of this now?” He shook the box next to his ear. “Let me tell you, Santa doesn’t bring a whole lot of what a kid wants to the Bronx.”

Something about that hit Sonny in a painful place, and he stopped what he was doing and sat down on the bed next to Rafael. “I’m sorry, honey.”

“I mean, they did the best they could,” Rafael said, far more serious now. “Even my father would give Mami a little extra cash to stretch into presents. But it was hard.”

Sonny took his hand and squeezed. “I’m sure it was.”

“One year, they managed to buy me a secondhand bike to get back and forth to school on. First day I took it to school, I forgot the lock and of course, somebody stole it.” He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “He beat my ass for that, but that time I kind of couldn’t blame him.”

“I can,” Sonny interjected. “Nobody should ever lay a violent finger on a child.”

Rafael looked up at Sonny with a sad smile. “I love you, mi soleado. You’re such a wonderful man. I’m so lucky.”

Sonny leaned over and kissed him gently. “You gonna open that present?”

“I don’t know,” Rafael answered, tilting the box. “Right now it’s like my childhood is inside. If I open it, it’s just gonna be a tacky souvenir.”

“Good point,” Sonny said. “It’s kind of nice to think of a happy childhood wrapped up in there. And it’s also kitschy.”

Rafael laughed. “That it is.” He patted Sonny’s thigh. “Okay, babe, lose the pants and we will convene with your travel massage.”

“Yes!” Sonny exclaimed. He stood and stripped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs, and lay down on the bed. Looking over to his currently undressing husband, he asked, “Do I get another happy ending tonight?”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Don’t you know by now,” he purred, climbing onto Sonny’s thighs, “that every ending with me is a happy one?”

***

**_Pigeon Forge, TN to Charlottesville, VA_ **

**_362 mi_ **

**_July 29th_ **

“That breakfast made the entire stay worth it,” Sonny sighed, patting his belly. He turned the SUV on and they headed back toward the highway.

“Tell me about it,” Rafael commented, sipping coffee out of his newly purchased Christmas Place travel mug. “Sure beats the fool outta some cereal bar and a banana.”

“Thoughts about where we’re spending tonight?” Sonny asked. “I’m flexible.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, and did a little research after you fell asleep last night.” After a little private time, Sonny had conked out completely last night and slept straight through. Rafael had found his swimsuit and gone swimming for a short while, then went back upstairs, showered, and researched their route. “Charlottesville, Virginia is about five and a half hours away. What do you think about that? And if we’re there by mid-afternoon, we could go see Monticello.”

“Monticello...Monticello...which old white guy’s home?”

Rafael elbowed him. “Thomas Jefferson, Sonny.” Mumbling under his breath, he griped,  _ “old white guys”. _

“Okay, okay,” Sonny griped back, “So kill me for not knowing the NAME of the place ol’ TJ lived in. LIke your average person just KNOWS where he lived. Or Ben Franklin. Or George Washington, for that matter!”

“George Washington lived at Mount Vernon, and Benjamin Franklin’s home didn’t have a name.” Rafael crossed his arms. “History is important, Sonny. And Monticello is supposed to be incredible. I mean, do you know all the stuff Jefferson did?”

“No,” Sonny snarked, “but I’m sure you’ll enlighten me.”

“No, I think I’ll just wait.” Rafael took another sip of his coffee. “I’ll let the people at Monticello tell you all about it.”

“Terrific.” Sonny turned up the radio and focused on the road.

***

“That was terrific!” Sonny exclaimed as they climbed back into the SUV. “I’m so glad you convinced me to do that, Rafi. What an awesome tour!” He started the car and they headed toward the hotel. “I had no idea Thomas Jefferson did half of that...and just looking at the estate itself, it’s amazing!”

“I know!” Rafael responded. “He did some amazing stuff.”

“And these views, to start...can you imagine waking up to these views, Raf? And all the archaeology stuff he was interested in...trying to assemble a mastodon in the East Room of the White House?” he laughed. “That’s incredible! I had no idea that he brought the recipe for ice cream over here from France, either. Did you know that? All I knew was that he had a relationship with Sally Hemings, his slave. Oh, and that he was the president.”

“Yes, you’re a font of historical knowledge,” Rafael teased. “But that display about the Hemings/Jefferson family bloodline was interesting for sure, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sonny said. “Can you imagine having two kids, and because of who their mothers are, one lives in the house with you, gets your affection and is privy to receive everything you have, and the other is housed in a different building and gets nothing?”

Rafael snorted. “Don’t we call that divorce and remarriage? Or illicit affairs?” He shook his head. “Kind of sad that we’re two hundred years older as a country and we still can’t do better by our women and children.”

“Listen to you,” Sonny said, “going all feminist icon on me.” He laughed when Rafael elbowed him again. “Hey! Driver here!” 

A minute later they arrived at the hotel, and Sonny stretched again when getting out of the car. Rafael stared at him. “What?” Sonny asked.

“Don’t think you’re persuading me for yet another massage tonight. You just spent two hours outside of the car at Monticello!”

“It’s just a habit. They’re long, Rafi!” he said, motioning to his arms and legs. “I’ve got to stretch them out.” Exaggeratedly, he stretched his arms, shoulders, and finally his legs, as Rafael leaned against the car, watching with his arms crossed. After a minute, he looked around to notice the scenery. They were in the mountains and while it was hot, it was beautiful. 

“These mountain views are incredible,” Rafael commented as they walked toward reservations to check in. “Seeing these views makes me happier that we drove back. We would have missed all of this if we flew.” Sonny raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “I haven’t forgotten all that I could’ve gotten done at home if we flew,” Rafael argued, “but the view is pretty.” Before he could resist it, he added, “Almost as pretty as you.”

Sonny grinned at him. “And you thought there’d be no massage tonight.”

“Shut up.”

***

**_Charlottesville, VA to Manhattan, NY_ **

**_345 mi_ **

**_July 30th_ **

“NO SLEEP TILL!” Sonny yelled along with the Beastie Boys, and Rafael covered his head with the hoodie he had in his lap. “BROOKLYN!” Sonny couldn’t believe they were on their last leg of this journey. “C’mon Rafael… you know this! Sing along!”

Rafael grunted.

“Foot on the pedal never ever force metal, engine running hotter than a boiling kettle!” Sonny poked his boyfriend in the side. “C’mon, Raf! I know you’ve been waiting to sing Beastie Boys since we left Dallas. I’ve put it on just for you!” Rafael didn’t move, and Sonny sighed, disappointed. He shrugged and picked the melody back up. “The Beastie Boys in the garden, cold kickin’ it live…No sleep til…”

Suddenly, Rafael yanked his hoodie off his head, turned toward Sonny, and yelled, “ Another plane, another train, another bottle on the brain, another girl, another fight, another drive all night!”

“Holy shit!” Sonny cackled.

“Our manager’s crazy, he always smokes dust, he’s got his own room at the back of the bus!” Rafael shook his whole body out for a second, then said, “You happy now?”

“If you sing the rest,” Sonny told him.

“You’re so difficult,” Rafael complained, then sang, “Waking up before I get to sleep, cause I’ll be rockin’ this party eight days a week!”

Sonny turned to him. “NO SLEEP TIL!”

“For God’s sake, Dominick!” Rafael yelled. “Drive the car! Pay attention!”

“Calm down,” Sonny told him. “I’m just trying to get you excited for our last leg of this drive. In five more hours we’re going to be back in Manhattan. Can you believe it?”

Rafael snuggled back up under his hoodie. “Yeah, I believe it. And I have to say I’m glad we’ll have a couple of days at home before we have to be back to work. I’m going to need it to recover from...all of this.” He scrunched up his nose, picking up an empty snack wrapper, and threw it into the trash bag. “I didn’t like that breakfast, either. Do we get a decent meal somewhere before New York?”

“I guess so,” Sonny said, “but the more we stop, the longer it takes to get home. You want takeout for dinner tonight? Real New York food?”

“Haven’t we been eating takeout for the last week?” Rafael asked, face still scrunched.

“Not New York takeout. You can’t tell me you don’t want Sal’s, from down the street. I know how much my baby loves Sal’s.” Sonny tried to cup Rafael’s chin, but Rafael pulled away crankily.

“I don’t care about dinner. I just want lunch or something, sometime before we get home.”; Pointing out the window, he suddenly said, “Now see? That would be fine! There’s a Starbucks there, if we get off the highway!”

“Starbucks is coffee, Rafael,” Sonny said. “I thought you wanted food.”

“They have some food there. I can work with it. Please, Sonny?” He sat up and turned in Sonny’s direction. “Please. Don’t make me beg.”

Sonny sighed loudly and followed the exit sign. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he could hear Rafael murmuring under his breath. He pulled in and parked the car, and started to get out when he felt Rafael tug on his arm.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning toward him.

“I know I’m not easy,” Rafael said quietly, sincerely. “Thank you for humoring me.”

Sonny couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. He loved this man more than he could express, and if stopping for coffee, or looking for kitsch made him happy, it was worth it. “Ten travel points if you buy me something kitschy,” he challenged, and they climbed out of the car.

“What’s a travel point?” Rafael asked as they walked inside.

“Who knows?” Sonny said. “But you get ten of ‘em if you buy me something kitschy at this Starbucks.”

Rafael’s face took on a sexy smirk. “Challenge accepted.”

***

Fifteen minutes later they were back on the road, sipping caffeine and eating snacks that were (in theory) healthier and more satisfying. It was quiet as they munched, until suddenly Rafael said, “Oh! I almost forgot.” He pulled out a business sized card from his pocket and punched a website into his phone:

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9un119lq4c ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9un119lq4c)

“Here you go. I win the travel points.” His smile was large and sexy, and Sonny hit play. Tracy Ullman’s voice filled the SUV.

“You've been around for such a long time now

Oh

Maybe I could leave you but I don't know how

And why should I be lonely ev'ry night

When I can be with you

Oh yes

You make it right

And I don't listen to the guys who say that you're bad for me

And I should turn you away

'Cause they don't know about us

And they've never heard of love

I get a feeling when I look at you wherever you go now I want to be there too

They say we're crazy but I just don't care

And if they keep on talking

Still they get nowhere”

Rafael was leaning back against his headrest again, watching Sonny with large, dreamy eyes, and he joined in:

So I don't mind if they don't understand

When I look at you and you hold my hand

'Cause they don't know about us

And they've never heard of love

Why should it matter to us if they don't approve?

We should just take our chances while we've got nothing to lose

Baby…

The music began to fade, and Rafael turned it off. 

“I think you won more than ten travel points,” Sonny said sweetly, taking Rafael’s hand in his. “I love you, and I’m so glad we got to do this together. I know it wasn’t ideal, but any time I get to spend with you is my favorite time.”

Rafael kissed Sonny’s knuckles. “Agreed.”

***

“You made it!” Liv embraced each of them as they entered her apartment. “We’ve missed you guys--it’s been a long week without either of you around!”

Rafael grinned. “Oh come on, even YOU must need a break from all this--” he motioned to himself and Sonny--”once in awhile.”

She laughed as Noah came running from the back of the apartment. “Uncle Sonny! Uncle Rafa!” he cried excitedly, hugging each man. “ Hey Momma, they’re here! Can we eat our hot dogs now?”

“Go wash your hands,” she told the little boy, “and then we’ll be ready. Come on in, guys.”

“We brought you something,” Sonny told her, handing over the six pack of sodas. “All the way from Route 66 in Arcadia Oklahoma!”

She took it from him, heading into the kitchen. “Thank you! I can honestly say I don’t think I’ve ever received anything from Arcadia, Oklahoma before!”

The settled around her table for a dinner Noah had planned for everyone, including hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, and salad (“because my mom said we have to have a vegetable and ketchup doesn’t count” he explained factually, and both men nodded as though they’d heard it before). Liv passed the sodas around and they chose a few to try. “So they really had ones from all over the world?” she asked. At Rafael’s nod, she said, “That’s amazing. What else did you guys see on your way back?”

“Well,” Sonny began, “we ate in a rainforest.”

“And we slept in Santa Claus’ suite,” Rafael added.

“We had several impromptu concerts,” Sonny smirked at Rafael, and Rafael grinned. “We also traveled into the mountains--”

“And back in time,” Sonny said. “I got smarter while I was gone, Noah, and I had fun doing it. Uncle Rafi is the best.”

“Uncle Sonny’s pretty good too,” Rafael said, completely oblivious to how sickly sweet the two sounded. Liv was biting her lip to keep from laughing and Noah looked as though he were licking something sour.

“In the end, though,” Rafael pulled his eyes away from his lover, “we both decided there’s no place like home.” He ruffled Noah’s hair, and the young boy grinned. “We missed you guys.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through pictures for a second. “Look at this,” he said, pulling up the recording of the ducklings. “Has your mom ever read you ‘Make Way for Ducklings’?”

“Yeah!” Noah said excitedly. “I love that book!”

“Well, these are the ducklings that book is about,” Rafael shared, passing the phone to Noah.

Liv chuckled. “Sounds like you guys did a lot of random...stuff,” she said, searching for the right word.

Sonny shrugged. “It’s just kitsch,” he said, patting Rafael’s knee. 

“Kitsch,” Liv repeated, nodding and sounding impressed. “You’re exactly right. It’s kitschy, and it fits. For some reason, it fits you two to a T.”

"T for Thomas J," Sonny nudged Rafael. "Gotta get Monticello in there somewhere."

“Kitsch, ducklings, and Thomas J,” Rafael laughed. “Sums the whole trip up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This was such a fun piece to put together for such a wonderful fellow author. If you haven't read FreckledSkittles' works, you need to!
> 
> Comments and kudos are absolutely SO terrific and appreciated!
> 
> Now, here's the scoop on the places detailed in the story:
> 
> Rainforest Cafe: If you've never been and you can find one still open, you need to go, especially if you have children with you. These were more popular about fifteen years ago, and there was one in the Grapevine Mills outlet mall for forever, but I'm not sure if it's still there. It literally is like being in an animatronic rainforest, complete with thunderstorms (it doesn't rain on you!), animal families appearing from behind trees or shrubs, and lots of animal sounds. It is very dark, and the menu isn't overly exciting, but if you like kitschy things, this is one you can't miss.
> 
> POPS on Route 66: I lived in Norman, OK for ten years and had to take my kids here at least once. You are literally surrounded by tens of thousands of sodas from around the world. Stuff you've never conceived of, they have it and you can buy it. You can buy a six-pack container and pick six bottles to enjoy at home. They also serve fast-food type meals. Again, kitschy but fun, and if you like soda and creativity, this is the place for you!
> 
> OKC Memorial: On April 19, 1995, Timothy McVeigh parked a rental truck of homemade explosives outside the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in downtown Oklahoma City. At 9:01, we were never the same. All the facts I've included in this story are researched, but also from clear memory. I didn't move to Oklahoma until 2000, but it is impossible to live in that part of the world and not meet somebody who was impacted by that day. Years later, the trauma of that day continues to impact people. The memorial itself is beautiful and has so many symbolic parts. In the story, Sonny and Rafael note the nineteen smaller chairs, which represent the nineteen children who were killed in the building's daycare that day. Each chair, both child and adult, is engraved with the name of one victim. Part of the original fencing that was used to mark off the dangerous area still remains, with all of its donations to the victims.
> 
> Bricktown Canal: I've ridden this more times than I care to admit. When I was in Oklahoma, the area around the canal was being built, and so there was an everchanging landscape to see. Not sure what it's like now, but it's a fun, kitschy thing to do.
> 
> Chelino's: You'll get good Tex-Mex here at reasonable prices, and I miss it!
> 
> The Peabody Hotel: This is the basis for the children's story "Make Way for Ducklings". This book has been popular for over fifty years. The hotel itself is very pretty, but in a not-terrific area of Memphis. I know because I stayed at the hotel across the street, and boy can I tell you, Sonny and Rafael are lucky they got to stay with the ducklings!
> 
> The Old Mill at Pigeon Forge: Yes, this is a real place, and it's interesting and it's kitschy. The food isn't bad and it's not too expensive either. I liked it here.
> 
> The Inn at Christmas Place: I visited Christmas Place in July, like the boys, but I didn't stay there even though I wanted to. Pigeon Forge itself should just be entitled KITSCH because that's what it is everywhere! This place is Christmas 24/7, but it's also pretty in areas if you just like walking around and taking in scenery. I would love to go here and stay in the winter, so if my Sugar Daddy reads this, you know how to win me over. And yes, they DO have a Santa Suite and yes, they DO leave a present for Santa Suite guests. I haven't had the buffet, but the pictures certainly looked better than a cereal bar and a banana!
> 
> Monticello, aka the home of Thomas J: As a child growing up in Virginia, you are exposed to a LOT of old white guys' houses. This is by far one of my favorites to tour. And you get a lot more out of it as an adult. Researching for this story, I learned a lot about Sally Hemings and tried to include some of that in the fic, but suffice it to say they are still finding and learning information about Jefferson, and particularly Hemings. Fascinating stuff.
> 
> Starbucks: I don't know what to tell you here. They own me, and it's a sad, sad thing.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope this answered any questions, and as always, I'm available in the comments. Comments are always lovely, as are kudos!


End file.
